1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a switch structure, and more particularly, to a switch assembling structure.
2. The Prior Arts
Power switches are widely applied in many fields. Power switches are necessary components for controlling powers of home electrical appliances, instruments and equipments, as well as electrical systems of buildings, and thus are highly demanded in the market.
When assembling a conventional power switch, necessary components are firstly disposed in a body as designed, and then a side cover is provided at one lateral side of the body and fixed thereto. Typically, the side cover is usually fixed to the body by riveting with a rivet or screwing with a screw nut. However, riveting and screwing involve relatively complicated processing procedures, and the materials (e.g., the rivet, or the screw nut), the manpower used for processing, and the automotive tools required for the processing introduce additional burden of production cost. The complicated procedure also disadvantageously prolongs the processing and assembling time, thus affecting the overall yield of the products.